runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Ava's accumulator
|image = |release = 12 december 2006 |update = Animal Magnetism |members = Ja |quest = Animal Magnetism |tradeable = Nee |tradeable = Nee |equipable = Ja |stackable = Nee |high = 0 |low = 0 |value = 1000 |destroy = I can obtain a replacement for this from Ava in Draynor Manor. She will need 999 coins to buy the lower-level version. |death = lost |store = 999 |seller = Ava |exchange = Nee |examine = A superior bagged chicken ready to serve you, magnet in claw. |weight = 4.5 }} Ava's accumulator is een soort machine die je krijgt als je Animal Magnetism hebt voltooid. De Accumulator is de geüpgrade versie van Ava's attractor. Het ziet eruit als een soort rugzakje. Het doel van de accumulator/attractor is dat als je hem draagt, en geen metalen body armour draagt (zoals bv. een rune platebody), zal je accumulator of attractor je arrows, knifes, trowing axes etc. voor je 'terughalen'. Dit is zeer handig bij het trainen van Ranged. Deze kan je krijgen door met een Ava's attractor en 75 steel arrows te geven aan Ava. Doe dit als volgt : Praat met Ava en zeg; "I would like to upgrade my device". Zij zal dan zeggen dat ze daarvoor wel steel arrows nodig heeft, die jij uiteraard al bij je hebt (Is dit niet het geval kan je die gewoon bij haar kopen) dan zal zij jouw Ava's attractor veranderen in een Ava's Accumulator. De verbeterde versie van een Ava's Accumulator is een Ava's alerter. Aangetrokken voorwerpen De accumulator werkt met: * Arrows * Throwing knives * Darts * Throwing axes * Javelins * Crossbow bolts (inclusief bone bolts en Broad-tipped bolts maar soms blijven er een paar liggen op de grond) * Bow arrows (Tot aan rune en mischien zelfs hoger.) *Toktz-xil-ul (Obsidian Rings) Overige voorwerpen die de Accumulator soms kan aantrekken en in je inventory stopt: * Iron ore * Steel med helms * Steel darts * Steel knives * Steel bars * Steel nails * Steel arrowtips * Toy mouse * Steel Arrows * Steel hatchet Vervangen van Ava's accumulator Notitie: Om de accumulator te vervangen zijn 75 steel arrows nodig. Spelers kunnen teruggaan naar Ava in Draynor Manor, en tegen haar zeggen, "I seem to need a new device." Zij antwoordt dat de speler geluk heeft dat de accumulator terug komt naar Ava als hij wordt verloren, maar het kost nog steeds 999 coins om herstel kosten te dekken. Als er betaalt is, krijgt de speler Ava's attractor. Om het op te waarderen naar een accumulator, moeten spelers haar zeggen: "I'd like to upgrade my device, please." Hiervoor vraagt Ava 75 steel arrows. Als de speler 75 steel arrows in hun inventory hebben, neemt Ava de pijlen en de attractor, en geeft hun de accumulator. Als je geen 75 steel arrows bij hebt, kan je ze kopen van Ava. Toggle Net zoals bij de Ava's attractor kan je deze machine Togglen. Hierdoor kan je kiezen dat je apparaat alleen Arrows en ranged voorwerpen pakt die jij afschiet, of juist dat ie ook andere voorwerpen aantrekt (in dit geval Steel voorwerpen). Je kan dit simpel doen door naar je Equipment te gaan, en rechter muisknop te doen op je Ava's Accumulator te doen en op Toggle te klikken. Er komt nu een bevestigings bericht. en:Ava's accumulator Categorie:Capes Categorie:Quest items Categorie:Ranged